Suck It Radio
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: A radio station important to Luffy has lost the influence it once had. Against the FCC Luffy and his friends create an outlawed station using a hack into the broadcast network to bring the sound of freedom of speech back to his town. FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. What the fuck you mean I can't say shit

'Suck it!' Radio

A radio station important to Luffy has lost the influence it once had. Against the FCC Luffy'n'friends create an outlawed station using a hack into the broadcast network to bring the sound of freedom of speech back to his town. This story shows the importance of standing out.

This first paragrah is a speech Luffy make's during a chapter in this series, I'm using it now as an intro to set the mood. You will hear it again later in the story. This story does have a point in a very comidic way. I urge you if you start to read this, see it though to the end please. And I hope you like it as much as you did my other stories. Thank you.

Chapter 1: What the fuck you mean I can't say shit on the radio!?

"Radio is the transmission of signals by modulation of electromagnetic waves with frequencies below those of visible light. Electromagnetic radiation travels by means of oscillating electromagnetic fields that pass through the air and the vacuum of space. Information is carried by systematically changing some property of the radiated waves, such as amplitude, frequency, or phase. When radio waves pass an electrical conductor, the oscillating fields induce an alternating current in the conductor. This can be detected and transformed into sound or other signals that carry information. ............. We use this to spread our words, thoughts, ideas, opinions, and every other fucking thing we can think of that we want heard, out to the world. So people know what we think, because we WANT them to hear it. It's been that simple since the radio became in public use 1906, on Christmas day. That's what 'Suck it' Radio is about, SINCE THE START. Nothing else."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP!!*

"LUFFY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

Luffy used the front of the car to pick himself up, "Ugh...... Thanks for hitting me with you car Nami..... bitch."

Nami got out of her car and walked up to Luffy who just jumped in her car's way to stop her from leaving. "Luffy damn it! Get out of the way! It's over! Your too pathetic to put up with anymore." Luffy sarcastically frowned, "Oh but we were so good together, especially you shouting how lame I am and how much you hate me. It's been sooooo FUCKING great." Luffy rolled his eyes as he said this. Nami was red with fury "UGH!!! You see! You don't take anything seriously! You're a dumbfuck I shouldn't waste my time with." Luffy just stared at her, "Then why were we together for 3 years?" Nami was a little taken off, "I don't know, you were just different then." Luffy looked at her as if she was stupid, "That's it, whatever." Nami looked in shocked anger as he walked back into his house. She subsided her reaction towards Luffy's action just then. She got back in her car and drove off to her sister's house.

INSIDE LUFFY'S HOUSE: Zoro and Ace were playing 'Mega Fighting Organization 18: Fight Till You Cry' on the GameBox-750 2. Zoro was 'Gimpo Splice', Ace was 'Septin "Beserk" Johnson'. "Dude," Ace chuckled, "I'm kicking your ass." Zoro chuckled back, "Maybe if you were Dick Lasner, but you're not. So you're fucked." Luffy came in and headed to his room. Ace noticed his return, "So.... you catch her?" Luffy stopped to talk to his brother, "No... but I caught her car." Zoro and Ace paused the game and turned around, "She hit you with her car?!??" Ace was quite amused. Luffy was a little faint on details, "Well.... actually I hit her car with my body, but that's not the point." Zoro laughed a little, "Don't worry man, you guys do this every few months. You'll apologize some lame but romantic way, and she'll be sleeping in your bed by 10 tonight." They unpaused the game and went back to playing. Luffy went into his kitchen, "I don't know, she packed this time." Ace paused the game again, "Whoa..... she ain't coming back. Your fucked man. Might as well find a rebound girl now." Luffy shook his head as he took a Coke out of the fridge, "I love you guys, I guess she's right." He sat next to Ace on the couch, "I guess I am a dumbfuck." Ace smacked his younger brother in the back of the head. "Yeah, but not with her. She's gotta realize you're probably the best thing she has ever had and you're one in a million." Zoro laughed again, "Yeah, you got that right." He got up, "Alright I'm gone. Vivi and I are going to see a movie, WE'LL be back later tonight." Ace became antagonizing, "Oooo, so she's all kinky now, eh?" Zoro rolled his eyes, "Ever since I convinced her to have sex about 3 months ago, dude..... She can't stop. I running my end man." Ace teased more, "A~HA! Little miss 'Never before' is now little miss 'I want More'. Hehehe." Zoro smacked Ace in the back of the head and went out the door.

Luffy finished his Coke. "*huhhh*" Ace looked at Luffy, "Don't sweat it man, she love you, 3 years is to much for a none married couple to lose their feeling's for each other now. Married, yeah you guys would be done, there's just something about that ring that makes people crazy. You know a none married couple has more sex WEEKLY than a married couple that's only been married for 2 months. TWO MONTHS! You realize all the humping missed when you put the 'ball-n-chain' on for less than a full menstrual cycle?! It's bullshit man. Utter bullshit."

Luffy was a little unsettled by Ace's babbling, he always rambled about useless information. He used Wikipedia way too damn much. "Ok.... I really don't care. I give a shit more about Michael Jackson's death and all the jokes about Elvis kicking his ass and Farah Faucet wish the world be safe for kids and then he died. I care much more about those than your 'boundless' fucking well of information." Ace sarcastically chuckled, "Well don't let me keep you. Go do whatever the hell you do to get in Nami's pants again andback in her good graces." Luffy smiled and nodded, "See ya bro."

Luffy went into his room and picked up his cell phone. He called the number of the local radio station, 112.3: The Gold Station. It was the station Luffy and Nami were listing to on their first date, when they first kissed, when the first fought, when they first broke up, and when they first made love. It was the best thing their town had. Anyone in the city could come by live and ask questions, or give requests. They could come and promote anything, form a small band gig to a debuting company. That radio station was the voice of the people. There was this one show, ever Thursday, Friday, and Saturday that went from 10 a.m to 11 p.m. It was hosted by the owners of the building, Roger and Rieghly. They were two really old guys who were home town legends. Rieghly went from a plummer's son to an executive director of a televisions company. The company was buying off people's houses and pretty much ruining people's lives for shit they didn't need buildings, and financial schemes crippled the city's economy. Rieghly brought them down form the inside out, he had 6.9 gigabytes of evidence of the illegality of the company's 'activities'. He became a hero in the town.

Roger was a little opposite. He was a football star that made pro. He became one of the highest paid athletes for 5 years in a row. Two super bowl rings and 3 MVP awards. After he retired at 31, he donated over half of his football pension to people across his home town. This caused the city to be noticed on a national scale as one of the greatest cities to live in. The town grew and developed immensely in 10 years.

12 years ago, Roger and Rieghly were both 42. The two childhood friends had both become icons to the people of their city. They decided to give the town one more gift from there success. They bought the radio tower and created Gold Radio. For those 3 days, for 13 straight hours each day, Roger and Rieghly gave the people the greatest thing in the world: freedom of expression. Anything the people wanted, Roger and Rieghly gave it to them. Their station was almost plugged 7 times by the FCC. They were banned by 3 different broadcasting towers across the tri-state area. That was the best thing in the world to Luffy and his friends. They went over to the station every day to hang out with Roger and Rieghly every day since he was 16. He was 22 now.

Last year, Roger died at age 54 under unknown causes. Some say it was a heart attack, others said it was medical problem. It was a devastating blow to the town regardless. Luffy and friends attended the funeral, he, Ace and Zoro were pallbearers. It rained that day too. 2 weeks later, Rieghly sold the station and building. He didn't want to do anything any more. He best friend and practically brother died, everything else was shit. Some douche bag executive bought it and now it's a sham of its former glory. No one could come down to the station anymore and they barely talked to anybody. All they did was talk about stupid shit they thought was funny, or about their personal crap. It was bullshit.

Luffy had hated it since Roger died, but he knew any time he and Nami fought and she left to her sister's house, she would be listing. He called the station and put in an apology request and waited for it to play on the radio..... "Well we have a song request form one of our listeners, Monkey D Luffy wanting to apologize to his girlfriend Nami for their fight earlier today...." ("Here it goes.") Luffy thought. "But hey, I doubt she's listing man, and if you screwed up she probably doesn't want you back, so I'm just gonna skip that and go to something I like." Luffy was outraged, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Ace came into his room," I was listing to the radio and heard what that guy said. He's a dick!" Luffy got up, got the keys to his car and went outside. Ace tried to stop him. "Luffy wait! You can't go back down there, this will be you 3rd assault charge on that guy! You do this they'll put you in jail and you face the FCC on defacing the broadcast network. Don't do this!" Luffy got into his car, "I beat the shit out of that guy for dissing Roger and Rieghly, I'm gonna teach him that this town isn't a bunch of losers. The fucking company put some out of town jackass on OUR radio and he sits there in his damn sound room and disses us all! I'm tired of it! No one listens to the radio in town any more! They've ruined Roger and Rieghly's dream! I'm not standing down any more!" Ace looked at Luffy, "I'm coming with you," he rolled his eyes and got in the car. The drove off toward the station.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

A squeaky, rat of a man with purple hair was on the air of the radio station. "This is Spandam saying, If you don't like me, what you gonna do about it? Haha! Well I'm going on break now and I hope you're listing when I get back." "And we're off." "Thank GOD! Jeez I hate this fucking town, a bunch of losers live here." Spandam got up and opened the door, "The biggest looser of all is that Luffy ki-"

*WHAM!!!*

Luffy decked Spandam, "W-w-what the hell!!?" Ace squatted down to Spandam's level, "You're canceled asshole." He grinned wide. Luffy went over to the mic and turned the 'On Air' button. "HEY! Everybody listening out there, I'm Monkey D Luffy and if you've heard anything form this radio in the last 7 years, you know who I am!" Across the city and in distant towns and vehicles in the tri-state area, Luffy could be heard. News spread insanely fast that he was on. Taking the station hostage. "I am so goddamn tired of this bullshit this company calls a radio station! You all remember Roger and Rieghly?!?! They gave all they could for this station. They loved the people of our city. They gave us all we asked of them and more. I for one am done taking this shit lying down any longer!" People were trying to get in but Ace held the door. "Hurry up! Make your point!" "This station use to be a symbol of our hopes and dreams. We wanted something for the world to know, we came here. Now with this new shitty company our ideals don't even matter worth a FUCK!" Around the city people were agreeing with everything Luffy was saying. "I'm not finished I'll get arrested for this. SO WHAT!?! I'll get out and fight this censored bullshit THEY call a radio station!" The door busted down and Ace and Luffy were arrested. But the damage had already been done. People had begun to realize that freedom of speech and expression was severely needed in any society. And now a voice had been made to represent it, Luffy's.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Luffy and Ace sat in holding at the local jail. An officer walked past their cell, "Hahaha! I got to admit, you two gave one hell of a show when we tried to arrest you guys. But I agree with what ya'll were saying in there, and I hope ya'll can get out of here and do something about it." Ace and Luffy weakly smiled. They were holding ice packs, Ace had 3, 2 on his stomach and 1 on his head. Luffy had 2, one on his crotch, and one he was sitting on, on his ass. Zoro walked in the police station with a worried look on his face. When he saw Ace and Luffy he sighed in relief, then quickly had an annoyed expression on his face. "You dumbfucks! What's the matter with you two!?" Ace sheepishly grinned, "Oh, so you heard huh?" Zoro snorted, "Heard!? I saw it!" Luffy and Ace looked at each other with an excited grin on each's face. "I told you there were cameras Luffy! Zoro! What did you see!??" Zoro grinned and rolled his eyes, "Typical. Of course the 'Chaos' Brothers would say that."

{Flashback to Luffy and Ace's arrest}

Luffy and Ace were being dragged out of the building, "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I KNOW MY RIGHTS AND I DON'T THINK IT INVOLVES 3 TO 5 GUYS TOUCHING BEHIND ME WERE I CAN'S FUCKING SEE THEM! I'M NOT IN STATE PRISON YET!!!" Luffy was kicking and screaming, just like last time. Ace on the other hand was calm, quite, then... he kicked one guy in the shin, one in the nuts."

{}

Zoro looked at Ace, "You kicked a cop in the shin and one in the nuts." Ace smirked, "Then you ran and the black cop stopped you."

{}

Ace ran but in a few seconds a large black cop tackled the living shit out of Ace up to against a wall, hitting his head. Then Ace fell to the ground.

{}

"Then they tasered you."

{}

The black cop pulled out a taser gun. Ace looked in fear, "W-wait, wait, wait, wait, d-don't- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGAHGHAGHGHAHAGHAHGAHGAHG!!!" they shot Ace with the taser gun and Ace twitched wildly like a fish out of water. Then he rolled over in pain, emitting a hi-pitched wail that sounded like a retard crying, "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

{}

Ace looked at Luffy, "HAHA! Told you they filmed that! Pay up!" Luffy rolled his eyes. He pulled out a 5 from his wallet and gave it to Ace. Zoro looked at Luffy now, "And you...... trying to jump over a car hood in hand-cuffs, really? You had to know that wasn't going to end well." Luffy sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

}  
Luffy got out of the police men's hands and tried to jump the hood of a police car, like dukes of hazard. He made it half way without hands to help him balance, he slid down and hit a parking pole.... right between the legs. As he sat there in pain all the cops went "Oooowwwwww!" One cop, must have been a rookie, panicked and shot Luffy....... in left ass cheek. "HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!!"

{}

Luffy looked at Ace with a wide smiled, "The got the ass shot on tape to bro." He almost sung the last part. Ace huffed and pulled out another 5 and gave it and Luffy's 5 back to him. Zoro snorted, "10 bucks. That's as high as you went on this? I'm shocked." Ace looked at him, "Excuse me if I was still a little groggy from the taser to place a high bet on my public humiliation." Luffy agreed, "Yeah, sorry a cared about my ass with a bullet in it too much." Zoro shook his head, "Whatever." "We have bet going to see if the footage will make 'Cops'. 250 to the winner." Zoro chuckled, "That's more like it."

A cop came to their cell, "Alright Mr. Portgas, you're free to go." Ace looked at Luffy, then they both looked at Zoro, "Look I'm sorry man, they won't let me bail you Luf, You got court with the FCC board in 4 days. We'll be there for you all the way." Ace slowly walked out, the bags of ice still on his stomach. Luffy looked down, "Zoro, Ace." Zoro and Ace looked at him, "Get the gang to come alright,.... especially Nami." He looked at them, "I got a plan." Zoro nodded. He and Ace went ot his car.

Outside the police station Zoro got in his car and Ace got in the back. In the front passenger's side was a 20 year old girl with long blue hair. Ace smirked and leaned in towards the girl, "Ooohhh. Vivi I presume, "Zoro-san" here has told us SO MUCH about you, little miss 'I want More'. Heheh." Vivi's eyes widen with fear, "Miss WHAT!?" Zoro elbowed Ace in the face. "So Ace.... how's your wounds?" Ace was leaning back now holding his nose, he could only muffle his words, "T-they're fine.... why do you ask? Ow." Zoro smiled and looked at Vivi, "Oh, just wondering buddy."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Nami was folding clothes at her sister Nojiko's house. Someone knocked on the door and she answered, she sighed heavily in anger at whom it was. "He Nami," Zoro said. Nami turned away and went back to her clothes, "Go away Zoro, I'm not going to see him." Zoro grinned a small grin, "So.... you watch the news?"

"Yes." She was both yelling this and saying it quietly, still not looking a Zoro a she continued to fold her clothes.

Zoro looked at her, "You listen to the radio?"

She stopped folding clothes and stood there with her back still turned, "Yes..." this was purely quite.

Zoro grinned a little bigger, "You know, I was JUST getting out of the car with Vivi to go see a movie when I heard that guy talk about Luffy. I knew as soon as he said those words.... Luffy would be down there in a matter of minutes. It wasn't even that that guy dissed him, Luffy hates when the radio ignores it's people, he would go down there and beat the shit out of that guy for anybody he dissed. Especially if it's about apologizing to his gi-"

"I know Zoro." Nami cut him off. She sounded depressed and frustrated. Zoro looked at her suspiciously, "You and Luffy always 'break up'. Then you get back together and have so much make up sex Ace and I have to leave the house just to get sleep..... What was it this time?" Nami huffed, "Nothing.... I just..... can't take him anymore."

Zoro frowned, "Nami... you can tell me."

She stood there for a minute, "............. I'm pregnant......."

Zoro almost fainted, it was pure shock, "........... Uh............... uh............. D-d-d-does Luffy know?"

Nami practically busted into tears, "Yeah right! Like I'd tell him! He probably would freak out and kick me to the fucking curb! He couldn't handle shit worth anything! What makes you think he could cope with this bullshit!?!?" She looked at Zoro tears streaming down her face, she cupped her hands over her mouth, not wanting her wails of sadness to be heard.

Zoro looked a little over taken by it all, "Nami.... you should know by NOW Luffy wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'm sure he would freak out about a kid, but only because he would be so damn happy."

Nami looked at Zoro though her tears, "Really?" Zoro shook his head, "It's Luffy, just cause he acts like a dumbass doesn't mean shit. He's got the heart of a motherfucker, I mean well not an ACTUAL 'mother-fucker'..... I mean.... now that your pregnant, technically he IS a mother-fucker, but, that's not what I........... Fuck. You know what I mean. What he said last night on the radio proved it." Nami giggled a little, "Yeah... but..." Zoro came up to her, "He wants you at his hearing in 2 days..... Will you come?" Nami dried up her tears, "Yes." Zoro smiled and he left Nami to herself. Nami held her stomach and started to think of the best time to tell her boyfriend, he was a father.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

The day of the hearing.

All of Luffy's friends showed up for him. Sanji, the 24 year old owner of his own restaurant. Usopp, the 21 year old computer genius, he is allegedly on the FBI's most wanted hackers in the U.S. list. Robin the 26 year old secretary of the radio station, she had been there since she was 18, she was also Rieghly's niece. Franky, 35 year old bouncer and local celebrity body guard. Ace, Zoro and Vivi were there too. Nami came in with Nojiko just when the hearing started.

"All in court, we are here to examine Luffy D. Monkey, for his crimes of assault on an employee of the FCC and defacing radio. How does the defendant plead?" The board leader Sengoku asked. "Super.... Not Fucking guilty." The crowd started mumbling and talking at Luffy's response. "Order! Quite! Mr. Luffy, I ask you NOT to use such language." Luffy looked at Sengoku, "You know what? How bout you guys listen to what I have to say." Sengoku looked at him, "And why would we do that?" Luffy smirked, "Why would I care what you do?" The crowd mumbled again, "OREDER! Well Mr. Luffy you seem to be a BRAT with a plan, you may proceed. Brash ignorance always amuses me." Luffy continued to smirk. "I give you stiff assholes a deal. You let me go, I make an underground radio station using only my blood sweat and tears. No financial backup or sponsorship, my own money and hand outs if people give it to me. If I can get THREE times the ratings of your shitty station in one month,.... you shut down you jurisdiction in MY town and you leave the radio to me. Someone who loves radio for what it was meant to be. The tower of freedom of speech and expression. If not..... you can throw me into any jail you want for as long as you want." The crowd in the building up roared. Luffy's friends all acted as if they knew Luffy would do this. Except for Nami, who was mortified, her baby's daddy could go to prison!

Sengoku didn't try to silence the court this time, he just sat there and smiled at Luffy, "Interesting indeed Mr. Luffy......................... You have a deal." The crowd erupted in cheers. Luffy was released of his hand cuffs, "Oh.... and to make sure you guys are on the same page on how I feel." Luffy go on top of the defendant's desk. He flipped of the board and pulled his pants down. He turned around and mooned the FCC board. Everyone was shocked, even his friends. Sengoku just stood back in anger, then he gave Luffy an evil smirk. Luffy pulled his pants back up and walked out the room with his friends.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" Nami was a ballistic, Luffy just grinned at her being there. "Nami! I'm glad you came." "SHUT UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!!?"

"I mooned some assholes with mine, so what?"

"SO WHAT!? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU-"

As they opened the door, crowds of news people and camera men were there. "Hey ass boy! What were you thinking back there!?!"

"What are you plans now?!? Are you really going to make an underground radio station!?!"

Nami smacked Luffy in the back of the head, "Everything you just did in there was filmed. LIVE!"

Luffy realized this, "Oh............. my bad."

"Luffy!" One reporter shouted, "How are you going to pull off such a feat as you are trying?!?!"

Luffy looked at them all, they silenced to hear him speak, "You'll see, I'm here to make a point. And I'll do it with 'Suck It!' Radio!"

To be Continued.......

Reveiw and Comment tell me if it's good.


	2. Talk about Angst

Suck it Radio

Chapter 2: Talk about Angst

Luffy got up from his bed. Nami wasn't there like she used to always be. After the whole crew being together last night, celebrating Luffy's 'freedom', he made a speech asking his friends to help him with his brain child, 'Suck It!' Radio. They all agreed to help him, even Nami. But as last night came to a close, Zoro and Vivi went to his room, Ace headed somewhere he said was important, and everyone went home, Nami left too. She went back to her sister's house with her. Luffy didn't know why, he thought she forgave him for whatever she was mad at him for, but he guess she still needed space.(Nami still hasn't told him that she's pregnant.)

It was about 10:30-11:00. He went to the kitchen in a shirt and boxers and made breakfast. Roman noodles, what else. He split some water on his Naruto: Volume 37 manga. "Shit! Not Naruto! I mean, I know the plot is kinda loosing a lot of people, but I hope it'll get back on track. Man, if they DON'T kill Sasuke at the end, I'll lose all faith in this fucking story. I'll have to read something else, I hear Bleach is good." Like his brother Ace, Luffy babbled, mostly to himself though than others. Zoro came out of his room in nothing but boxers. "What are you yelling about? Vivi's still here and I'd rather you NOT wake her up so obnoxiously. This is her first time staying over with out leaving in the middle of the night. She finally is getting courage to show actual revealing signs we're sleeping together so don't be a COMPLETE jackass ok!" Suddenly, Ace came busting though the door, kicking it down and rolling inside like he was S.W.A.T. Luffy looked at Ace, "I think you should be more worried about HIM."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?!?" Ace looked at Zoro, "Dude, you're loud, Vivi still here ain't she, you don't wanna wake her up like that do you?" Zoro looked stupefied, "Ah..... ah..... ah....." Ace got up and looked at Zoro oddly, "Dude. You ok?" Zoro got angry again, "OK!? You busted down the fucking door!"

"I think I forgot my house keys here and I thought maybe you guys were still a sleep so I thought I'd let myself in."

"But you can't bust down the door! People will think you're breaking in!"

Luffy agreed, "Yeah dude, you're not a Cambridge Professor. You can't break into your own house, you'll get arrested for that."

Zoro was still staring down Ace, "What about the spare key under the mat?"

Ace looked at him, "Spare key?" He walked over to the mat and looked under it. The spare key was there. "Whoa! When did that get put there?"

"SINCE WE MOVED IN!!!!" Zoro was fuming, he smacked his forehead. "Jesus Christ! You are an idiot."

Ace looked at him, "Man, that's not cool,..... Jesus has nothing to do with this." (Yeah I know, I'm going to hell for that one. But all you motherfuckers that laughed at that joke are coming with me. Hahaha.)

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU DUMBASS!"

"But my name isn't Je-"

Luffy interrupted, "He used it as an exclamation stupid. Like, 'Holy Shit!' or 'Oh My God!' or 'Motherfucker!' or-"

Zoro blurted out, "OR YOU DUMBFUCK!"

Ace had a 'what did I do' look on his face, "Jeez, chill out man. Fine, I won't kick doors down any more, shit."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh. What is all the noise about?" Vivi came out of Zoro's room still in her night clothes, purple panties and a larger than her green shirt, with no bra, so you could slightly see her nipples. Ace and Luffy looked at her in this state, Vivi blushed intensely.

"Well helllooooo little miss 'I want mo-" Zoro came up to Ace and punched him in the face. "er... Hey, Vivi hunny, how 'bout you get dressed and I'll take you home, on the way we'll get breakfast ok?"

"Um..... uh.... yeah ok....." she was mortified she walked out in front of people looking like she did. Zoro just wanted her to be comfortable around his friends, she was still uneasy around them. Her dad is very protective since her mother died and so he shielded her from a lot of things.

Ace held his nose, "Fuck! I think you broke my nose man."

"Serves you right! Don't call my girlfriend slutty nicknames like Little miss 'I want more' dickhead!"

"I wasn't going to say 'I want more'. How could you think?"

Zoro didn't believe him, obviously, "Then WHAT were you going to say."

"............. uh.........um...... Little miss 'I want mo........ money'???....."

Luffy butted in again, he was now reading some Naruto on the couch, "Yeah.... 'I want money' is MUCH better. You go from calling her a sluttish nickname to a whoreish nickname, good job Ace."

Zoro looked at Ace with homicidal intent, "Vivi is fixing to come back out, FULLY DRESSED, don't fuck anything up and DON'T bother her." Ace rolled his eyes, "I got it." Vivi came out in full clothes, still slightly red. Zoro got his clothes on and things together and he and Vivi left for breakfast and for him to take Vivi's home.

Ace smacked Luffy in the back of the head, "WHAT the FUCK was THAT for!?" Luffy looked at Ace like he was crazy. Ace just smiled the 'family' grin. "Get your ass up. ..... I got something to show you." Luffy looked at Ace, wondering what he was talking about. Luffy got dressed and he and Ace got in the car and went somewhere Ace said was 'important'.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

They stopped just outside of the inner-city limits. Ace stopped the car in front of an old, large, rundown looking building. He got out and ushered Luffy to follow him. They went in through front door. As they did, one of the doors fell off and crashed onto the ground. "Uhhh...... Don't worry, we'll fix that." Luffy looked at Ace, "What are you talking about?" Ace grinned, "Let me show you." The brothers walked through the average sized lobby. Luffy saw Franky and Sanji fixing up holes in the ceiling on top of a large scaffolding. "Hey Sanji!" Ace yelled, "The front door needs fixing too! Come on man you're slow!"

"FUCK YOU!" was all they heard as Ace continued walking, "He's..... a 'little' out of his element. You know, being a five star cook with his own restaurant and all..... But he's getting the hang of it." They heard a large CLANK noise then Sanji's voice, "FUCK!" Then Franky's, "HOLY SHIT! GET THE NAIL OUT OF MY LEG! I AM NOT GETING GANG GREEN YOU MOTHERFUCKNIG COOK!!" The elevator doors opened and Ace and Luffy stepped in. Ace pressed the button for the 5th floor but nothing happened, the doors didn't close back either.

"Ugh damn it. Sanji! I thought you said the elevator worked?!??"

"GODDAMN IT ACE! I'M A COOK! NOT A CONSTRUCTION WORKER YOU BASTARD!"

Franky's voice was heard too, "I think I need to go to the hospital!!!"

Ace shook his head and motioned Luffy to come with him to the stairs, "Man, you guys are very disappointing, what do I pay you for?!??"

"YOU DON'T PAY US DICKSHIT!"

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Ace and Luffy made it to the 5th floor. "This is where the main broadcasting room is gonna be bro." There Luffy saw Usopp and Robin. Usopp was waist deep inside the wall, wires sticking out all over the place. You could hear buzz, zaps and Usopp ruffling around. Some sparks even flew out and Usopp made a "dzzzz" noise. Ace walked over to him, "How's it going Usopp?"

Usopp got out of the wall, "How's it going? How's it going!? I'll tell you how the FUCK it's going!! I'm up my ASS in wires trying to cross them to get the fucking mainstream broadcast signal for the damn radio stations, I gotta set up a signal for it to conduct broadcast, then I have to get the transmission codes set up, and the modulation signal set up, and then there's all these fucking gigahertz, megahertz and shit, don't get me started on the goddamn multiplexing." Usopp seemed very pissed off.

Ace put his hands up in defense, "Whoa~ha~ho! Take it easy man." He looked at Robin and talked to her flirtatiously, "Hey Rooobiiiiiiiiin," he gave her a wink, she giggled. "Usopp have a break yet?" "FUCK NO." Usopp answered for her as he went back in the wall, another shocking noise was heard, as were sparks seen. "Shit!"

Ace squatted down, "Look, you can take a break man, it's fine. At least you're more helpful than Sanji." Usopp got out of the wall, "Whatever."

Usopp went to the elevator, Ace tried to stop him, "Hey don't, it doesn't -" The doors opened and Usopp walked in, the elevator went down to the ground floor. "What the hell?!" Ace was now pissed that the elevator worked all of a sudden.

Luffy looked around, "What is all this Ace?" Ace just smiled, "This is where 'Suck It!' Radio as you called it, is going to be broadcasted, live and into the mainstream radio receivers across the tri-state area my brother. They hole gang has been here since 8 working on it to have it read ASAP." Luffy became ecstatic, "Really!?! H-How did you-"

"Took me all night to find a building like this. Won the deed to it in a poker game too, you have NO idea how close I was to becoming a maid in a rich old guys house."

"You mean a butler."

"N-No.......... a MAID, they had an outfit for me and everything. So you can't say I've never done shit for you."

"Wow............... thanks.......... Ace."

"No prob little bro, I ain't about to let you go to jail. You'll be some one's bitch the day you get there."

"Haha."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$

Nami and Nojiko were heading to the 'Grand Opening' of 'Suck It!' Radio. It had been 5 days since the hearing, the gang had worked tirelessly on the building. Usopp had gotten the transmission working, he hacked into the main broadcasting waves, and now they could be heard on channel 105.5. "Ugh...... do we really have to go?" Nami didn't want to go, she still hadn't told Luffy she was pregnant and morning sickness was becoming really shitty. She almost told him yesterday, but as luck would have it, he got called by Zoro for something with the broadcasting room. Now the station was going to set off its first official broadcast, they only had 25 days left to get triple ratings, it seemed impossible. Due to this, Nami decided not to tell Luffy anything, if by some GODLY miracle they made the ratings by dead line, she would tell him. If not, it would be better he be in jail and not know, it hurt him, Nami,... and their child. "We're here." Nojiko's voice interrupted Nami's drifting thoughts. She got out and was shocked to see the people outside the station. Hundreds of people were outside the building, all chanting "SUCK IT!" or "LUFFY!". 'The Sound of Madness' by Shinedown was playing off of set up speakers outside so the people could hear the station even standing outside. Nami and Nojiko made it to the door, Franky was guarding and he let them in.

Up on the 5th floor in the broadcast room, Luffy was DJing the shit out of his new station. "Alright! It's been only 2 hours up and 'Suck It!' Radio has gotten over......" Luffy looked at Usopp who was monitoring the ratings. But, like the duchebags they were, the FCC was blocking ability for them to see their ratings on the official website that only 'official' stations had access to. "Even with my hack man, I-I can't get in." ("Fuck") Luffy thought, "Well..... we can't seem to get an 'exact' number but last time we checked it was over a million so let s keep going with the calls. Earlier a lady named Valentine sent an e-mail stating she thinks her boyfriend gave her herpes on her vagina......... Well Valentine I've gotta say good news........ that's probably NOT herpes......... it's crabs................ Anyway lets go to an apology request! A guy named Tralfalgar Law asks his best friend Bebo to forgive him for screwing his sister and still wants to be friends." Luffy starts to play a song, Nami came up in the elevator.

Luffy got excited and went out of the box. He gave Usopp the signal to continue playing songs. "Hey, I'm glad you came." Luffy was just overwhelmingly joyous. Nami on the over hand looked unsettled, "Yeah, no problem." Luffy looked worried now, "What's wrong?" Nami looked away slightly, "N-Nothing." He picked her head up by the chin and made her look at him, "Nami.... please tell me." She was fighting inside, hating her position. Franky came up and interrupted, much to Nami's........ joy. "Luffy, someone is out front asking for you.... He looks like he's from 'THE MAN'." Luffy looked back at Nami, she just nodded, "Just go, we can always talk later." She was lying, any thing to get him away from HER world's problems.

Luffy went back down to the lobby with Franky. There talking to Sanji at the desk was a man, indeed from the FCC. "Hello Mr. Luffy. My name is Akainu. I am here on behalf of Board Leader and Director Sengoku. I am to make sure you,........ have kept your end of the bargain so far?" What Akainu was implying was if Luffy was using money from organizations, which he wasn't, and still staying within FCC guild lines, which........ HE WASN'T. Luffy just grinned, "Duh! You think I WANT to go to jail?!??" Akainu smirked, "Hm.... and how are you broadcasting in the mainstream?" Luffy just grinned wider, "I don't know, you tell me." Akainu shook his head, "I know you don't think we'll play fare....." He looked dead serious at Luffy, "And you RIGHT." He looked back at the massive crowd outside, "Those people and those large speakers are making QUITE the noise. I would be a shame if the cops were called and you and your friends were arrested as instigators for disturbing the peace." Luffy laughed, "Is that what you guys are going with first. A half-assed reason like that?! Disturbing the peace?!? This isn't chess, you don't go with little steps first," He looked at Akianu a little more seriously, "You come running out the gat first thing." Akianu smirked once more, "Indeed, but you're missing the BIG picture, if you all get arrested, with no one to bail you out,.... who runs this shit hole?" Luffy realized this. He turned back to the elevator, "Franky, show Akissass out." Franky grinned, "With pleasure!"

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Several hours later: it had gotten dark, it was about 10:00, and people were STILL outside. Things had slown down but it seemed they were still doing good. Suddenly Zoro came running in, "Luffy! We've got a problem!" Luffy looked at him as he placed another song on. "What?"

"The police are outside! They say turn the people away and shut off the speakers or else everyone in the building gets arrested!" Luffy looked at Zoro, saying nothing. Zoro knew what this meant, "You're not going to comply are you?" "Nope." "Shit." Zoro hit his forehead, "I'll go get everybody and see you outside." he huffed. Luffy looked at Usopp, "Usopp go outside to the speakers, looks like we re going to jail tonight." Luffy looked serious and 'not serious' at the same time. Usopp rolled his eyes, "Great.... I'll go get my 'Soap on a rope'."

Luffy interrupted the song playing on his station, "Hello world! This is Luffy here. There are cops outside that say we need to turn the speakers outside off or else we get arrested, I say........... They want an arrest?........ LET'S MAKE ONE NO ONE FORGETS. What do you say about that?"

With that, Luffy turns on the volume distributor as high as it can go. "Usopp?" he says though a walkie-talkie, "Yeah?" Usopp responded, "Turn the speakers as high as the go."

"Really!???"

"Yeah."

".........Fine......"

Luffy put on "The Down Fall of Us All" by A Day To Remember though the station on 'loop', and headed to the roof.

As the music played though out the station and outside, Zoro continued looking for Ace who he could not find. "Ace!!" he then heard faint moans coming from a closet, he opened it and there was Ace............... with Robin. Their clothes ruffled, as if thrown off and then thrown back on. "GOOD GOD!! Now?!?" Zoro couldn't believe it. "What's up?" Ace asked as if nothing was going on, "Luffy refuses the police demands, so we're all fixing to get arrested."

"What??? I just got out of jail." Suddenly cops swarmed the lobby. "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

Luffy was on the rooftop and he saw all the people down below him. They were all rioting for him, pushing, shoving, and punching to the beat of the song. Most noticed Luffy on the roof. He raised his fist in the air to them and they erupted. Luffy noticed all his friends being carried off down below, then he saw what he wasn't prepared for, Nami was being arrested too. He got angry and started to scream at the police, weather they could hear him or not. "LET NAMI GO YOU JACKASSES!!!" The roof door busted open and cops tackled and arrested Luffy.

To be continued....

Next chapter: The group gets interrogated by the police chief, and he rather kill himself than her them talk any more. 


	3. The Jail Episode

Suck it Radio

Chapter 3: The Jail Episode

A man walks out of his office marked: Police chief. He heads for the interrogation room, a man runs up to his side. "What do we have Django?" the Chief asked. The Lt. known as Django read something off of a clipboard. "Uh.... 8 people, all arrested for disturbing the peace, resisting cops' requests and resisting arrest."

"They already get their phone calls?"

"Yes sir."

"Great.... will start with the leader first, see what we can get out of them."

The chief walked into the interrogation room, Luffy was already sitting there.

-  
Luffy's interrogation-

The chief sat down in a chair across from Luffy, "Hello, I am Police Chief Commodore Smoker. I have some questions to ask you. If you comply and answer truthfully, this will all be easier on you."

Luffy looked at Smoker with a stupid look and squinted eyes, "........................... Your first name is Commodore???"

-  
Nami's interrogation-

Smoker: "What is your relationship with the leader of this escapade?"

Nami: "RELATIONSHIP!?!?! You DID NOT just say I have a RELATIONSHIP with THAT dumb jackass! I swear,.... oh ho ho, when I get out of here....."

Smoker: *HUFF*

-  
Zoro's interrogation-

Zoro was freaking out pacing back and forth. Smoker looked at him like he was a big baby not worth his time. Zoro came to the table and slammed his hands on the table, "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHERE I NEED TO BE IN 6 MINUTES!?!?"

Smoker had a look as if he didn't care, "I don't care." (See)

Zoro throws his hands in the air and went back to pacing back and forth. "That's great. That's really great! Of course you don't care. Why would you? It's not like you have a date with a blue haired beauty with abandonment issues. I don't show up, she'll think I've dumped her!! Thanks Commodore Jackass!"

"It's....... SMOKER."

-  
Ace's interrogation-

Ace: "Heheheha,.... Waz up Smoke? Haven't been in here for awhile have I?"

Smoker: "Of course you're in this, ACE."

Ace: "Well yeah. My brother's the boss in this one."

Smoker: "Really? Thought you were an only child?"

Ace: "Stepbrothers, so sue me." Ace reclined in his chair, feet propped up on the table.

Smoker looked at his feet and pushed them off. "Wha-Whao!"

*CRASH!*

Ace: "............. good one Smoke........"

-  
Usopp's interrogation-

Smoker: "What is your name?"

Usopp just sat there, arms folded, a 'fuck you' look on his face, wearing sunglasses, and said nothing.

Smoker: "How old are you?"

"........."

"What is your relationship with the main antagonist?"

"..............."

Smoker figured he could at least have some fun since this asshole wasn't talking. "Are you gay?"

Usopp flipped him off.

Smoker smirked, "Well at least I got the answer to ONE question."

-  
Robin's interrogation-

Smoker: "What is your name?"

Robin: "Robin Nico."

Smoker: "How old are you?"

Robin: "26"

Smoker: "What is your relationship to the main antagonist?"

Robin: "We are friends"

Smoker raised his brow, "You're very cooperative."

Robin answered back flirtatiously, "I wouldn't want to upset the Chief Police Officer."

Smoker grinned and leaned forward, "If you're not in jail..................... whatcha doin later?"

-  
Franky's interrogation-

Smoker: "What is your name?"

Franky: "Yo mamma."

Smoker: "How old are you?"

Franky: "How old is your sister?"

Smoker: "What is your relationship with the main antaga-"

Franky: "Bitch."

Smoker: "I'm sorry what?"

Franky: "You heard me...... Bitch."

Smoker: "Watch it..."

Franky: "Or what?.... You gonna shoot me?"

Smoker pulled out his gun.

Franky: "Whoa! Whoa! You can't really SHOOT me. Hahaha................ can you?"

*BANG!*

Franky: "HOLY FUCK!"

-  
Sanji's interrogation-

Sanji: "Um........... is there perhaps a.... FEMALE officer I could be 'interrogated' by. I'm almost definite that I'll talk then...... Pretty sure."

Smoker looked a him as if the whole world had just exploded. He huffed hard and got up and left the room.

Sanji: "Uh, are you getting an officer with a vagina?!??"

*SLAM*

Luffy's interrogation-

Smoker: "So......... you are trying to get your own radio station is that correct?"

Luffy: "................. Who the hell name's their kid Commodore?"

Smoker: "What the FUCK kind of last name is Monkey!?"

Luffy: "............................. Dutch Irish I think."

Smoker: "...................."

-  
Nami's interrogation-

Nami: "I swear to Lord Jesus Christ I'm gonna kick Luffy's ass! You know I'm PREGNANT!? Yeah! I'M PREGNANT AND THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! Did I mention it's HIS baby!"

As Nami ranted, Smoker was border lining psychotic, then he notice his GUN on the table and smiled with relief as he looked evilly at Nami.

-  
Franky's interrogation-

Franky: "Dude! What the fuck is the matter with you! I'm not 50 Cent! I get shot I die!"

Smoker: "Yeah? Well LIKE 50 Cent, if you do die, there'd be one less punk ass in the world!"

-  
Ace's interrogation-

Ace: "............................ You know you ain't gonna get anything out of me."

Smoker: "............... Maybe."

Ace: ".........Sooooo.................... wanna play cards?"

-  
Zoro's interrogation-

Zoro grabbed his chair and threw it at the glass behind him, "I gotta get out of here!" The chair bounced of the BULLET PROOF glass and hit Zoro in the face, "OW! FUCK!"

-  
Luffy's interrogation-

Smoker: "Look, you sign this paper, saying all this is your doing, and I'll let the others go."

Luffy: ".......... Dude you're such a liar."

Smoker: "LISTEN YOU LITTLE.... ah... *hem* *hem*...... Look, sign it and I'll........... are you even listening to me?"

Luffy: "*SNORE* *SNORE* *SNORE*"

Smoker: "................WAKE UP SHITHEAD!!!"

Luffy woke up suddenly, "EIICHIRO ODA!!!" Luffy fell out of his chair.

*CRASH!*

-  
Ace's interrogation-

Smoker: "............. Full House."

Ace: "Hahaha!.......... Four of a kind!"

Smoker: "Damn it!........... Wait! How can you have 4 Aces if I have 2!?!.............. 3 of them are in the same suit!!"

-  
Usopp's interrogation-

Usopp: "...................."

Smoker lunged at him, "GUHA!"

Usopp jumped back.

Smoker: "Ahaha! Gotcha ya non-talking bastard! Hahaha!"

-  
Franky's interrogation-

Franky: "Dude, seriously! Put the gun down!"

Smoker: "SHUT UP! I JUST GOT DONE WITH THAT RED HEADED BITCH'S INTERIGATION AND I'M READY TO SHOOT SOMEBODY!!"

-  
That Red Headed Bitch's interrogation-

Nami: "WHAT are you staring at your gun like that for?"

Smoker: "Nothing."

-  
Zoro's interrogation-

Zoro: "HOLY SHIT MY FUCKING NOSE!"

-  
Franky's interrogation-

Franky: "Come on man! I don't wanna die!"

Smoker: "I SWEAR! YOU MAKE ANOTHER YO MAMMA JOKE OR TALK ABOUT ME SISTER I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE BALLS!!"

-  
Robin's interrogation-

Smoker: "You're cute."

Robin: "Why thank you."

-  
Ace's interrogation-

Smoker: "You're a cheat!"

Ace: "Am not!"

-  
Usopp's interrogation-

Usopp: "................"

Smoker: "................"

-  
Zoro's interrogation-

Zoro: "FUCK!"

-  
Luffy's interrogation-

Smoker: "I'm giving you one more chance to confess!"

Luffy: "I know my rights dickhole! I know I have the right to remain silent. Do you have the right to shut the fuck up!?"

-  
Franky's interrogation-

Franky: "PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Smoker: "I'LL PUT THE GUN DOWN WHEN I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT!!!"

-  
Nami's interrogation-

Nami: "You know what!? You wanna try and shoot me, go ahead! I'm full of hormonal shit cause of this goddamn baby inside of me and I'm still pretty pissed at my boyfriend! MAKE MY DAY ASSHOLE! SHOOT ME!"

Smoker: "*gulp*"

-  
Sanji's interrogation-

Sanji: "................................................................................................ Are you coming back!??? Hello!!?????"

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Everyone was back in the holding cell. Zoro had a broken nose, Franky as slightly rocking back and forth, Ace had a black eye, Robin was reading a piece of paper Smoker gave her and Nami just kept giving Luffy death glares. "This is all YOUR fault." Luffy looked at her, "Sorry."

"SORRY!? THAT'S IT!?! JUST A FUCKNIG 'SORRY'!??!"

"Uh......... I'm REALLY sorry?"

"YOU SON OF A-" Nami didn't finish her sentence, she was to busy choking Luffy.

Smoker walked into the room, "Ok........ According to your interrogations........" He looked at them like he wished they would all die, "You're all fucked up! May god have mercy on the souls that know you personally." As he walked away he winked at Robin.

Ace looked at Robin a little worried, "What was that about?" Robin just giggled, "Nothing, just my charm I guess." Ace started to pout.

Suddenly Vivi came running into the room, "ZORO!" Nojiko followed.

Zoro ran to the bars, "Vivi!" He held her the best he could though the prison bars. "Vivi! I'm sorry! I-" Vivi just smiled, "It's ok, Nojiko told me everything, I think it's SO sweet you stood by your friend even if it meant getting a rested." Vivi kissed his cheek and had a horny 'my hero' look in her eyes.

Zoro quickly rethought his potion, "Uh... right.... of course.... anything for my friends you know..... that's.... me." He cheaply grinned.

Nami talked to Nojiko, "So?" Nojiko shook her head, "Your bails are too high, there's no way I can get all of you out. I'll have to sale an arm and a leg just to get you out sis."

Nami looked like she was crying without tears, "No...... I'm not putting you bankrupt to save me."

"Nami, I'm so sorry." Luffy came over to hug Nami, she was so depressed she didn't even care she was mad at him, she just buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Alright you guys!" Django came into the room, "You're all free to go."

Everyone looked at him in large surprise. "What!?" half of them said.

"Yeah, some kid dropped of a case full of money, said his boss gave it to him to bring to the station to bail you guys out. Whatever, exact amount for all 8 of you too."

Zoro was happy as hell, Sanji, Franky and Usopp gave each other hi-fives, Ace and Robin hugged. Nami was so filled with joy she kissed Luffy.

"The guy also said his boss wants to meet all of you tomorrow at this address at noon, especially you Mr. Luffy." Django gave Luffy a piece of paper.

The whole gang left the station and went out to celebrate.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

The next day, at about 11:30 the group rode out to the address. It was just outside of town on a distant hill overlooking the city.

On top of the hill was an enormous mansion, like some real Bruce Wayne shit.

Luffy and the others got out of the car, "Who do you think lives here?"

"I have I feeling I know who," Robin giggled.

They walked in the large, mostly empty building. Luffy and the others looked around, "It's empty."

"I just bought it the other day, you like it?" came a voice from up stairs.

"I get back from 7 months in Hong Kong, and what do I see but an annoying little brat trying to take back the radio for the people that 2 old 'out of their mind' codgers created." The man came down the stairs, he was wearing his signature white robe and sandals.

Luffy's face lit up with joy. "Rieghly!!!!"

To be continued....

Next chapter: Rieghly helps the gang fight back.


	4. If you're gonna go big

Suck it Radio

So the motherfuckinggoddamnshittypieceofmotherfuckingnogoodbitchass web site we know and love has had "ERRORS" for the past 3 damn days on my publishing so I couldn't for some ungodly reason post any new stories for so damn long and I'm pissed.

Now that my tantrum is over.  
I'm back to elementary school/High School/College/Job so I won't get to update as much as I would like to. Plus I'm trying to get JUST the right story to wright next, I have so many damn ideas it's pissing me off. I'm a slow ass writer with a mind that processes 5 different stories at once. It's annoying.

Chapter 4: If you're gonna go big, go "End Of the World" big

Luffy ran and hugged his mentor/father-figure. "Hahaha! Well you haven't changed have you kid?" "Rieghly! I had no idea you were ever coming back!" Rieghly chuckled, "Yeah well...." he walked into the large living room and turned on his colossal wide-screen TV, "I had this little number TVoed." He pressed play on the remote. The screen showed an asian woman that seemed to be a reporter. She was speaking in Chinese, and although Luffy and the others (except Robin) couldn't understand what she was saying (Which is funny if you think about it. Yes they're Japanese characters but still, Chinese has to be close in language right?) there were subtitle captions at the bottom of the screen that surprised them all. "Raftel City, once home of one of the most controversial radio broadcasts to date, has once again become the center of an 'Audio Controversy'. Young local, Monkey D. Luffy (Can't bring myself to say Luffy D Monkey, it sounds weird) pleaded to the FCC Board of Directors Tuesday to grant him autonomy in order to create an underground yet mainstream radio station. This creations now known to all as 'Suck It!' Radio was a plea from Mr. Luffy (Mr. Monkey sounds weird too) to create a "better" radio station, one that most say is Luffy trying to bring back the 'Roger and Rieghly Radio' loved by so many. Will he succeed? How will this-" Rieghly turned off the TV. "Imagine what my 'What the Hell' feeling was like when I saw THAT on my TV in fucking Hong Kong!?" Reighly sounded mad, Luffy looked at him worried and sad Rieghly sounded that way. Then Rieghly smiled, "I thought, 'About fucking time!' I'm still surprised you didn't do something like this when I fist sold the station a year ago! I was so happy you stood up that I put on my favorite song 'The Macarena' on and started dancing it with the prostitute I had at the time."

The gang looked at him somewhat disgusted at the last sentence, "Uh................ thanks?, Rieghly." Zoro seemed the most sick, Vivi was with him after all so he was a little more protective to an extent, "Did we REALLY have to hear about the prostitute!???" Rieghly looked at Zoro, then at Vivi, "Ooooo, lookie lookie! Zoro finally got a hunny! Haha! Knew you were a lady's man Zoro!" Zoro hit his head with his hand, "God! You're just as bad as Ace!" Ace chuckled, "Where do you think I got it from?" Rieghly looked confused, "What did Ace get from God???" Zoro almost went ballistic, yet he was exceedingly speechless "................!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Luffy just smiled, however speculation was in his mind, "You said you'd never come back. Why now Rieghly?" Not that he wasn't happy to see him, but when he and Rieghly had that argument a year ago about selling the station, it seemed nothing could make Rieghly care about anything again.

{Flashback}  
"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?! HOW COULD YOU SELL THE STATION!?!?" Luffy was furious, all his heroes were gone. One dead, one fallen. Rieghly drunkenly smirked a jackass's smirk, "Tch, you th-ink I c-are wh-at you- thin-k yo-u- lil- shi-t?-??" Luffy gripped his fists, "What are you going to do now!?!! Just die of alcohol poisoning!?!" "Like you care!!! All any one liked or knew was that blowhard Roger. Who the FUCK is Rieghly!??? No one cares. I might as well rot my liver away." He took another careless gulp of alcohol form his trusty flask he had in his hand. Luffy couldn t believe his ears, "I cared." Rieghly looked at him curiously, "THEY cared." Talking about his friends. "SHE cared." Talking about Rieghly's nice, Robin, Rieghly's last blood relative. "HE cared." Talking about Roger. Rieghly solemnly blew it off, "Yeah well..... I don't care about Rieghly too much. So.... just.... let me rot away kid." Rieghly looked at his flask, then he looked around as if all hope was gone, tears seemed to form in his eyes. "Roger is..... lucky bastard died early, now I have to die old alone. Fuck it. I'm not worth anyone's time. I'm leaving tomorrow, don't know where really...... Fuck, I'm probably never coming back." He was beyond depressed. Luffy looked at his torn hero, nothing he could do could bring Rieghly back now, so Luffy thought.

{End Flashback}

That Rieghly seemed to be an apparition of a nightmare now. The Rieghly that stood in front of Luffy now was happy, energetic, full of life and confidence. Rieghly grinned at Luffy, "I'm here.... cause you need me kid. And I've gotten my ol'stones back, you know? Besides..." waging his finger, Rieghly continued to grin and walked over to what looked like a large couch with a black covering over it. Rieghly took off the covering, "I've got what you kids need.... to win this thing by a landslide." Rieghly continued to grin bigger than a cheesier cat. Luffy's jaw dropped, as did everyone else s , except Robin, of course, who just beamed and giggled.

The 'couch' was in fact, stacks and bundles of money stacked up together that resembled a couch. "Over a 10 million dollars here boy, and it's all too....... Um.. 'Suck It!' Radio was it?" Rieghly snickered devilishly, like he just beat the unbeatable. Luffy's elated expression was more than Rieghly needed to know that this was a good gift. "Don't just drool till you go limp kid. Say something." Luffy shook of his shock and awe face and started to look as if he was going to cry with joy, "Rieghly..... This.... this.... this.............. THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! SUCK IT FCC!!!! AND THAT'S WHAT I NAME THE RADIO STATION THAT FOR, MOMENTS LIKE THIS BABY!!!" Everyone else became overly excited as well. Then a small reality sunk into Luffy, "Wait.... I can't accept support from know benefactors. And you know...." Luffy looked at Rieghly with a tiny smirk, "Everyone knows who Rieghly is." Rieghly chuckled, he knew he deserved that one.

"Well then........ I guess you just 'GOT' this money, no one 'GAVE' it to you did they? Just suddenly had 10 million bucks in your pocket, eh Luffy?" Rieghly continued to smirk, as did Luffy, "Guess I did." They all began to celebrate again. "With this you can do anything!" yell Zoro and he spun Vivi around. "Yeah man, from commercialism, better equipment, we could practically buy major shares of the main radio company with this!" Usopp sat down and began to count the money, more just flip thought the bills to hear the sound than really count. Luffy shook his head, "Yeah, just couse we can't get indorsed....... doesn't mean we can't indorse something ourselves. And that's how the whole world will hear us." As they all continued to celebrate, Rieghly went back up stairs to take a nap. He is still 56, he likes naps, don't judge him.

He was stopped half way by his niece, "You called me 2 days ago and told me what you were going to do." Robin looked at her uncle with pride, ".......... I'm so glad to have you back uncle." Rieghly lightly chuckled, "I'm glad to see you again niece..... I'm glad that boy has found his reason to fight. Freedom of speech and expression was really the only gift Roger and I gave any one, it's all we wanted to give. That boy was the most promising of you all. I think now is the PERFECT time for him to go after it. What do you think?" Robin smiled and looked at Luffy, then Ace, "I believe so, he certainly has......... much support from his loved ones." Rieghly saw who Robin was REALLY looking at. "Ahhhhhh.... Robin. You really fell for that punk? You might as well be dating me! Hahahahaha!" Robin shook her head, "Don't say such dirty things uncle." Rieghly laughed again, "Sorry dear. But you know..... I've been an Old Dirty Bastard since I was 12! Heheheheheheh!" Rieghly went back up stairs.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

TV: "This has been brought to you by: 'Suck It!' Radio. "Speak your mind. Or Just &#%$ing speak."

Flyers: "Suck It!" Radio! Every day all day! Tune in at 105.5! Right now!"

-  
106 & Park: "Have you heard about this radio controversy thing? It's insane! This kid doesn't like the radio so he goes and makes his own........."

Fox News: "... This is communism! They should be deported! Not encouraged! It's this kind of 'freedom of speech' that terrorists listen to!..........."

Conan O'Brian: "I like the idea of a radio with no censorship. There should always be at least ONE thing in the world with no limit....."

Oprah: "I'm here with creator of 'Suck It!' Radio, Monkey D. Luffy. Thank you for coming. Now tell me..... why is it you decided to do this?"

Luffy: "Thanks.... Well I just wanted to have an effect that we can't just be silenced........"

-  
The View: "We have Nami and Robin with us today, they are here to talk about 'Suck It!' Radio with us and what exactly it is and why. Ladies?"

Robin: "Thank you. It's good to be here."

Nami: "Yes, we're very happy to be here."

Whoopi: " Now Nami, before we get started. You are Luffy's girlfriend correct? How is that like?"

Nami: "Well..... it's hard I can tell you that. Hahahaha."

Everyone laughs.

Regis and Kelly: "We have Zoro with us today, now Zoro this 'Suck It!' Radio. Do you think it will be successful in the end? What is this deal Luffy has with the FCC."

Zoro: "Um.... well, Luffy was going to jail with charges from the FCC, and he made a deal........"

--------

David Letterman: "So this Luffy kid, he's trying to make a... 'censor free' radio station. Well..... let me tell you kid, I can't even say $%$&# on TV good #*!& luck with the RADIO! Haha!"

Audience laughs.

------

"This whole thing is crazy!......."

"You know what! I say forget that! Power to Luffy! Power to his cause! Hell, I'll go down there n'support him!"

"They should be shut down immediately!........"

"Poisoning the minds of younger viewers......."

"Tasteless...."

"We have to have censorship, why should they be so special to bend the rules!...." People agreeing.

-  
"I've always been in support for freedom of speech so you bet your grandma's ass I'm with the kid....."

-  
"More controversy and Monkey D. Luffy's rouge radio station grows with support each day...."

--------

"President Obama says he has no power over this. The power solely belong to the FCC and they have a most uneasy agreement about this......"

-----

"Dick Cheney agrees, Former president Bush agrees, Half the Republican senate agrees. This....... Audio terrorism must stop......"

-------

"As people continue to try and pass a law against the radio station, it seems they have no authority to even discuss it during congress meetings......."

------

"They can't stop this man, game over. Freedom's coming."

-----

"This is unpatriotic!"

-----

"What makes this wrong? I ask you that. What?!"

-----

"It's not a problem, people need to get over it...."

------

"People are scared. This is a revolution. And just because I say the word 'revolution', people panic and feel they are all being attacked. They're not. Revolution simply means 'huge change' most of the time it is with violence, but the ones that weren t had the biggest impact. The greatest example was Martin Luther King himself, Ghandi, all those people. Blood and taking over a nation isn't always a part of it. And the faster these people realize this the quicker they will see that this is a good change, for the better of everybody. It's not the end of the world because a kid make a free speech radio station. More likely it s the beginning of the world. Finally were not scared at something that someone a long time ago said 'that's bad! be afraid of it for the rest of your life!' No. This is what is happening, and regardless of what happens at the end of the revolution, we WILL NOT die off."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Day 21, 9 days left till Luffy's deal is null and void. However, with the past 2 weeks, it seems the whole country, if not the entire world, is listening. People of all ethnicities and fame have come and shown their support, whether how big or small it may be. Thanks to Rieghly, they managed to do this, not only that, but using contacts he still has within the FCC, Rieghly has managed to get the rating charts. Their audience had nearly quadrupled.

"Luffy, someone wants you outside again, you might want to bring out every one." Rieghly came though the elevator. Luffy nodded, "Ok people, I've got to deal with........ some more or less popular people against our little 'monster' here, so let s play something good for awhile." He put a play list up and went outside with all his friend following him all 'West Side Story' style.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Outside the amount of people had also largely increased, Usopp estimated at least 20 to 30 thousand all around the building, they came from everywhere, some from other countries.

Akainu and about 15 police officers were in the middle of the crowd. The only thing keeping them alive from the crowd was metal barriers and a team of security Franky put together Akainu smiled as Luffy came out, "Well done Mr. Luffy, I'm sure by some mysterious reason....." he looked at Rieghly, who gave him a flirtatious wink just to mess with him. "You know your..... 'approval' rating is?" Luffy just smirked, "Maaaaaybe." Akainu smirked back, "Once again, I am here to give you a message, Sengoku has found something MOST INTERESTING in the agreement clause you signed the day after your release 21 days ago." Everyone seemed alarmed, this was now the point of desperation, they would try ANYTHING to stop them now. "It seems that the contract states that if you do in fact reach the said amount of viewers or higher, you must from then on continued to keep that amount without going back down to the unagreed amount till the end of the deal. Witch means basically, it you go back down to less than twice the viewers in any of the last 9 days you have. Your deal is...... how you sad fools say..... bullshit?" Luffy was about to hit Akainu, witch secretly was the real reason he was there. This would be the 3rd time Luffy assaulted a member of the FCC and with 3 strikes for the same crime, there would be no bail, the agreement would be canceled, and that would be it.

"Chill Luf," Usopp of all people stopped him. Luffy looked a little shocked and confused, Usopp just grinned. "And WHO are you?" Akainu asked. Usopp looked at him, "The guy that punched you bitch."

*WHAM!!!*

Akainu fell. Usopp got immediately arrested. The whole gang was stunned. The crowd was cheering like wild fire. The cops handcuffed Usopp, he just stood there like nothing had happened. Usopp glanced back at Luffy, "Oh look, Akainshit got hit, I'm arrested, not Luffy, what will the network do?" he said in mocking fear. Luffy just smiled, "Thanks Usopp." Usopp rolled his eyes mischievously, "Whatever." He looked at Rieghly, "Think you can be a techy for a while old man." Rieghly chuckled, "Watch who you're talking to squirt." Usopp smirked. The police walked Usopp to a cop car, Usopp threw his hands in the air, both hands forming middle fingers, causing the crowd to erupt again.

Rieghly looked at Zoro like he should know something, Zoro looked at him like he was crazy. The wordless argument carried on for few more moments, Rieghly's eyes changed to look like Zoro was forgetting something and that he was stupid for forgetting it. Zoro figured it out and rolled his eyes, "Ugh, fine. I'll go get the bail money and get him out." Zoro huffed to go get Usopp out of custody as Vivi followed him.

The team headed back to the station. Sanji heard a whistle that seemed to be for his attention. That.... and after the whistle he heard a FEMALE voice yell, "SANJI!" Sanji turned around to see a young girl with slightly green, blonde hair. Sanji more teleported to the girl than ran to her. "YEEESSSS my lady!?!" "Hi! I'm Camie! And I am SUCH. A BIG. FAN!" Sanji turned James Bond swav in seconds, even threw a slight Sean Connery accent in there to make himself more 'sexy'. "What is it that you need my love?" Franky notice the sad display and simply rolled his eyes.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

At the FCC main headquarters building.

"Sengoku sir! It seems.... Mr. Akainu was.................. UNsuccessful." Sengoku sighed, "I didn't think this would happen. I though after my father dealt with Roger and Rieghly last year. THIS kind of thing wouldn't happen again................ At least not so early................ Do what you have to to stop their meager existence, hopefully we won t have to result to the same measures as my father did."

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: What is Sengoku talking about!? What will happen???


	5. My Rebellion, You're Hitler

Suck It Radio

Letting my people know, (Ha, 'MY' people. I'm so full of it.) This is getting more serious, but it still has plenty of comedy to come, don't worry about that.

Chapter 5: My Rebellion, You(')r(e) Hitler

The station continued it's broadcast, 5 days remained now. The FCC had tried several times in the past 4 days to stop Luffy's determination. They tried to charge Usopp with false charges. They cut wires, they dislodged the radio tower and communications. They bribed, they stole. They hired bikers to scare the crowed away and the mob to scare people from listening. They paid prostitutes to seduce and knock unconscious Ace, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky and leave them for dead in the desert. They posted fake sex videos of Ace and Robin on Youtube. They made rumors about Rieghly being a child rapist. They created giant robots to destroy the building. They hired gay ninjas (guess which ones) to attack them. They crapped all over the streets to keep people away form the station. They played yatzee with Nuns (Not sure what that one did). They kidnapped Vivi and made Zoro dance the ballerina on live television to get her back!!!......................... Um, ok, some of that isn't true, heh, ................ but which ones arn't true??? Hahaha!

Anyways.............. they tried a lot of shit but it all failed. 'Suck It!' Radio was getting bigger and bigger each day, no matter what happened, soon their highest rating was over 500,000 (Shit). The average listening to Gold Radio was only as high as 85,000 and kept getting smaller. It seems nothing can stop this........................... nothing.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Sengoku looked out at his window in the FCC headquarters. He sighed heavily as he heard footsteps approach him, he knew what they would bring with him. "Sengoku sir, I am regretful to inform you that................. our options are running slim." Sengoku did not turn around, he did not want to. "It seem that we have no choice then do we?" The informant was hesitant, "Um....... I.... guess... not Sir." Sengoku gravely shook his head, "Very well, inform our plant that they are to go ahead with the........ 'execution'.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

"OH SANJI! STOP IT!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Camie, Sanji's NEW girlfriend, howled as Sanji continued to tickle her. Little did she know that this was just a method Sanji invented to touch her breast without her thinking he was aiming for them purposefully. "Uuugggghhhh........." Franky grunted at this display. Sanji heard him and immediately took defense, "Hey, just because you don't have a chick isn t my fault so just shut up." Franky rolled his eyes and went up stairs to the 5th floor.

---

"Alright! We have a caller! And your name is??" Luffy was grinning and chuckling. "Um, yes! This is Spanda-..... Uh... I mean... Spa~d~a~d~o~r...... Jr." Luffy raised a brow at the voice, "Spadador eh?? Ok, Spadador, what is your question?" "Um yeah, I have something to say but it's not a question."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm here protesting 'Suck it!' Radio! You guys are the ones that suck! You call yourselves a radio for the people, BAH! Gold Radio is the real- AHAHAHAHA! DON'T HURT ME!!!" Luffy could hear punching noises on the other line. "Hey Luf," came Ace's voice, "Are old buddy Spand-bitch decided to pay us a visit outside here, huh, who would thought he would be so stupid eh?" Luffy just laughed, "Haha! Make sure you 'treat him well' Ace!" "Got it."

Luffy switched to another caller, "Hello?" "Yes my name is Apoo and I'm a DJ myself, mostly in the late night scene, ya dig? But yo, if you need anything, I'z got cho back, heard!?" Luffy smiled, "Totally man."

"Luffy." Luffy looked out the sound room, it was Rieghly. Rieghly tilted his head for Luffy to come outside, Luffy nodded and put a play list on the broadcast. He walked to a small corner where Rieghly was. Reighly looked gloomy, "Look kid, it's getting close to the dead line and I just wanted to tell you this now before it's too late." Luffy looked concerned but happy at the fact this was all almost over, "Yeah! Just 5 days now! Isn't great!" Rieghly huffed sadly, "Listen, I'm not telling you this to scare you or freak you out in any way, but....." his voice grew silent. Luffy realized this was horrifically important. "When me and Roger did this kind of thing, the FCC tried everything behind close doors to stop us. When Roger died,....... I felt like that was THEIR doing. I knew I shouldn't have sold the station, it would make them win. But when Roger died, I felt like they had already have one. And now you're doing the same thing, I just hope they don't result to what I think they did. There is no proof they caused Roger's death, but I think if anything, they would be the result."

Rieghly's words sunk quicker than the Titanic inside Luffy's head....... and his heart. He showed no signs of anger however, more just understanding. It was only seconds left in the game, he had to be careful. "Right......... I'll be careful Rieghly." Luffy had his head down, "But we HAVE to finish this. On OUR terms too." Rieghly smiled with pride, "I'm glad to hear it, don't worry, I'm here for you." Luffy looked up and seemed as if nothing that was said phased him, wearing an enormous grin on his face. "Of course. Hehehe."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

A day passed, nothing huge had happened, Luffy decided not to tell anyone about the possible cause of Roger's death. It was quiet in the sense of the FCC's actions, they didn't do much in the past 2 days, this caused Luffy and Rieghly to suspect that their options were turning........ foreboding. He went to go get a drink, he sat down in a chair in the 4th floor staff room and poured some juice form a pitcher. Although his life was being threatened, Luffy felt if he did die due to the FCC's frantic answer to their problem his friends would carry no his dream. He hoped they did not stop because of him, like Rieghly regretfully did before, he hoped they continued so it wouldn't let THEM win. He didn't have anything in this world that his death would cruelly affect anyways.......... did he?

"Luffy...." Luffy reassembled from his thoughts and turned around to see Nami.

Of course, Nami, he couldn't leave her, he loved her, he couldn't do anything as horrible as die to her. She would probably bring him back to life just to kill him again. Luffy mentally smirked at the thought, his inflames lover who was so passionate killing him for dieing....... that's some funny shit.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy noticed her flustered and frustrated face.

Nami had been battling her inner thoughts for 26 days now:

{What the Past Month in Nami's head has been like}  
Nami's inner voice: ("Should I tell him?")

Inner Voice 1: ("No! That's stupid!")

Inner Voice 2: ("Luffy doesn't need to know right now! He SHOULDN'T know at all.")

Inner Voice 3: ("NO! That's wrong too!")

Inner Voice 1: ("He can't handle it.")

V3: ("Bullshit! Which one of you idiot inner voices said that!? I'll kick your ass!")

V2: ("What are you? A version of Luffy inside Nami's head.")

V3: ("Yeah maybe! And what are you!??? A bitchass version!???")

V2: ("Fuck you.")

V3: ("No! Fuck you!")

V1: ("ENOUGH! You're both acting like shit heads.")

V2: ("He's NOT acting.")

V3: ("THAT'S IT! I'm kicking his ass.")

V1: ("Chill the FUCK out!!! Now look! We have to help Nami.")

Nami's inner voice (Crying): ("Please! I don't know what to do! I'm scared, I..... I.... I want to tell him, before it's too late........ I love him.")

V2: ("Great, now you made her cry.")

V3: ("SHUT UP! ASS HOLE!)

Inner Voice 4 (Deep and Booming): ("You should tell him, it's what you heart desires.")

V2: ("Who the hell are you?")

*WHAM*

V4: ("QUIET! You fools can't come up with a reasonable solution or a reason for that solution. Now it's up to Nami's heart to decide, something like this isn't what the brain was made for.")

Nami wiped the tears from her face, (" *sniff* *sniff* Thank you....")

{End of whatever the hell that was}

Nami looked up at Luffy, her sad smile hurt Luffy a little, did he do something wrong again!??? "Luffy, I'm..... I'm...... I'm pregnant." (WHAT!? JUST LIKE THAT!? 5 CHAPTERS OF "Oh when is she gonna tell him? And how?" AND JUST LIKE THAT!?!?! FUCK THIS WRITER!!! CHEAPSKATE BASTARD!) (Hard on myself ain't I?)

Luffy just looked at her, not confused, or shocked, or angry, or resentful, almost emotionless. "How long....... have you been holding that in?" Nami looked bewildered at his first response, she looked up at Luffy's face and became even more baffled. Luffy's face looked like he hit a puppy, "Are you stupid? To keep something so goddamn important like that from me while I'm almost throwing my life away for this damn radio when you re fucking have my baby? What's wrong with you-"

*SMACK*

Nami slapped Luffy, she was more furious that scared or shocked, "DON'T change now! Not after all this! DON'T FALL APART." Luffy looked at her, for a long paused that seemed to have no end he grinned his biggest possible grin, causing Nami confusion again. "Of course but......... I wish you would have told me this before you hit me with your car. Shishishishishishi." Nami thought he was going crazy. His mammoth grin turned into a small smile, "This is wonderful." He was so full of joy, Nami blushed at his joy, it was form embarrassment that she ever thought he would be anything but happy about this. Luffy then caught her off guard once more and kissed her. She embraced him as they kissed passionately for the first time since they 'broke up'.

"LUFFY!...... LUFFY!" Nami and Luffy turned to the direction of the voice. Zoro was on the Walkie Talkie. Luffy looked at Nami, she nodded. They could finish the finalizing of their resolve later. "What is it Zoro?" Luffy said as he grabbed the Talkie. "Y-You got to come outside! Sengoku is here! And he says he has the authority to destroy building!!!" Luffy and Nami's eyes widened, "WHAT!?"

Luffy ran to the elevator, he then screeched to a halt and looked at Nami. She smiled sweetly, "It's okay, I'll still be hear when you get back." Luffy shook his head and ran off. Nami sat down and noticed the glass Luffy poured.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$ %^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Outside, Sengoku stood in front of Zoro and Ace with several FCC members and police officers behind him. Luffy busted out of the front door. "Sengoku! What are you bullshiting about!" He stopped short of Sengoku as he rocketed to the man. Sengoku smirked evilly. "Oh nothing serious. Except I have the deed to this shit pile." Luffy, Ace and Zoro looked in horrifying shock. "HOW!?" Ace barked. "Yeah! Ace got the deed! How could you have it!?" Luffy clenched his fist. Sengoku continued to smirk horridly, "Oh, just between you and me? It 'may' not be the real deed........ but it convinced town hall enough." Luffy launched at Sengoku, but Ace and Zoro held him back. Sengoku chuckled, "I hope everyone have evacuated 'MY' building, because as of now....... I can blow it up any time I want. You have 10 minutes to get them all out." Luffy was inches away from Sengoku's face, his blood boiling with rage. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Luffy! Luffy!" Usopp's voice came from the talkie. "WHAT!?!?!?!?" Luffy was still mad as hell. "..... Um........ Look! Nami collapsed! I just found her lying here!"

Luffy's heart sunk, he stopped moving. Sengoku looked in fear as well. "W-what happened?" Luffy barely had a voice to ask the painful question. "I-I-I don't know! But she's pale as fuck! Like, like, like she was poisoned." (Eco for dramatic effect. "Poisoned." "Poisoned." "Poisoned." "Poisoned." "Poisoned.")

Sengoku was horrified as well, ("DAMN IT! NOT THE GIRL! SHIT! IT WAS MEANT FOR HIM! IT WAS ONLY A BACK UP PLAN IF THIS WENT WRONG! THAT DAMN SPY SCREWED UP!! GODDAMNIT!!!!!")

Luffy looked like a serial killer as he looked at Sengoku, "Tell me........................ did you have ANYTHING to do with this?......... YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!"

To be continued.........

To be continued at the most climatic part!?!??!! FUCK THIS WRITER!!!!!!!

Final Chapter Next: All this shit going down at once! What is going to happened!? Well, in 'Suck It!' Radio, anything can. 


	6. Didn't see that being broadcast did ya?

Suck it Radio

Final Chapter- Chapter 6: Didn't see that being broadcast did ya

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" Luffy charged at Sengoku. "Luffy wait." he was stopped by a much older hand. Luffy looked up in sorrow and anger, "Rieghly." Rieghly simply smirked, "You have to go to your lady kid." He looked seriously at Sengoku, "I've got this bastard."

WARNING: Fighting involving old people.

Rieghly ran at Sengoku and threw a few fists, non connected. Surprisingly Sengoku dodged them all with easy. Akainu and some other officials were about to restrain Rieghly, "No." Sengoku held up his hand, "I WANT this to happen. He's been holding this in for over a year now." Sengoku looked at Rieghly with evil intent, then he looked at Luffy, "The BOTH have." Luffy was about to hit Sengoku but Rieghly got to him first.

*WHAM!*

Blood came from Sengoku's mouth from the upper cut Rieghly gave him. "LUFFY! I thought I told you to go." The tone in his voice was like nothing Luffy had ever heard from Rieghly before. "R-right." Luffy ran in to the station with Zoro and Ace following. Rieghly looked back at them and then at Sengoku who was getting back up. "I see you haven't lost your step, you drunkard." Rieghly smiled, "I'm sure you're mocking me in some way,.... but I 'just can't seem to figure out how'." Sengoku shook his head, "Never could take anything seriously for too long could you?"

"I don't want to." Rieghly ran for Sengoku again. This time Sengoku swung back and hit Rieghly across the face. "Haha!" Rieghly wiped the blood coming from his chin, "So there IS more to you than someone who hides behind a desk?" Sengoku smirked evilly, "You have NO idea."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

"NAMI!!!!" Luffy ran though the hospital, Usopp had call the ambulance and she was already put in when Luffy had gotten inside to look for her. For some dumbass reason they didn't let Luffy into the ambulance with her now he's running around with no real sense of direction looking for her. "Excuse me, are you Luffy." Luffy screeched to a halt and looked in the direction of the voice saying his name. "Y-yeah" Luffy was quiet as the doctor approached him, "Miss Nami has been calling for you, she kept giving a description of someone who looks like you..... uh a 'dark haired loud mouth moron' heh, no offence but I could only assume you running around a HOSTPITAL yelling her name, that you're him" Luffy smiled weakly, "Good, so she can't still be pissed at me even when dying."

Inside Nami's hospital room. "Nami!" Luffy ran into the room, Ace and Zoro were already there, "You could have waited for them to tell us what room she was in idiot." Zoro grunted. Nami smiled extremely fragilely, "But what good would that do him." "Nami!" Luffy ran to her, rushing to his knees to be at her level, "Are you ok!?!" She seemed so happy to see him, "I'm fine." Luffy was still worried as can be, something seem to be on his mind but he was to afraid to ask it. Nami knew what it was, so she answered for him, "The baby is ok too." Luffy sighed deeply, he hugged Nami and stayed in that position, not wanting to let her go. Ace was stunned, "What!? She's pregnant!?!? Who the fuck was gonna tell me!?" He looked at Zoro who wasn't surprised, he was mainly trying not to look suspicious. "YOU KNEW!?!?" Zoro rolled his eyes at Ace's over reaction, "She told me in secrecy and confidence, I wasn't about to snitch. Luffy just found out like today probably, she didn't know how to tell him, especially with all this radio shit going on. "Man! I don't get told shit." Nami now looked at Luffy with serious eyes, "What are you doing here." Luffy looked very confused, "What-" It was as if all of Nami's strength had come back and she quickly reverted to her 'normal' self, "You know I'm fine! So go back to your stupid radio station be for that bastard blows it up! If you were dying, I would keep going forward!"

All three, Luffy, Zoro and Ace had a 'she's hopeless' look on their face. "Gee, thanks Nami." "What a bitch," Ace and Zoro said under their breaths. Luffy got up and turned to Ace and Zoro, "Alright, you guys heard her, let's go." The left and Nami closed her eyes to rest, "Good luck Luffy,..... I love you."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Luffy, Zoro and Ace made it back to the station, they were relieved to see it still in one piece (ha, one piece). However, the crow was unusually rioty, people were screaming, fighting and shouting to......... something above them. "What's going on?" Luffy walked up to Franky who was trying his best to keep the crowd under control. "Ahh... That damn Sengoku bastard is in the building." Luffy had a look of shock on his face Zoro and Ace did too. Franky looked up, "I take it back,..... he's on top of the roof." Luffy and his friends looked up at the roof, that s what everyone was yelling and cursing at. A foreigner in their land trying to take over. Luffy gritted his teeth, "Where is Rieghly, is he alright!???" Franky nodded quietly, "Yeah the old man did good, but Sengoku let Akainu take him out after a while, that bastard. He just got sent to he hospital."

Luffy cracked his knuckles, "Let's go, we're getting those jackasses out of OUR building." "Luffy wait!" Usopp and Sanji ran to where Luffy was. "What's wrong?" Usopp caught his breath, "Everybody but Sen-bitch-face and his goons are out of the building. They're placing charges! They're going to blow up the place!" Luffy looked back at the building, "Then we have to time to waste. Let's go." Sanji began to cry, "But I can't find me sweet Camie-chan!" "You idiot!"

*WHAM*

Nojiko hit Sanji in the face with her foot. "Do you have ANT idea what you've done!?!?" Sanji looked up, terrified at the blue haired woman. "What did I do!!???" Robin came with Nojiko, Nojiko pointed at her, "Tell them what you just told me!" Robin looked at them all, "I saw Miss Camie talking to Mr. Sengoku before he went into the building.

{Flash back}  
"I'm sorry DAD! I-i-I didn't mean for HER to drink it!" Camie was outside the front door of 'Suck it' radio. Talking to her FATHER Sengoku. Sengoku looked at her in disappointed annoyance, "Go home Camie, you've done enough. We'll talk later." Sengoku walked off, leaving Camie by herself in shame.

{Flash back end}

"No....... it can't be!" Sanji was depressed now. "Yeah well..." Nojiko was about to explode. "I'm gonna find where that bitch lives and kill her! Poisoning my sister! She will not get away with this!" Now Sanji was ablaze, "No she will not! No sexy chick uses me! I use THEM damn it!" Usopp rolled his eyes. "You guys do what you have to do." Luffy started walking toward the station, "And we will too."

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sengoku laughed manically, "This is it! The end of this abomination of free will! No one should have so much freedom as to 'enlighten' people with lies and inappropriate slander! NO ONE!" "Well isn't that sad," Sengoku turned around in rage, Luffy stood there proudly with Ace and Zoro next to him. "So, you think YOU fools can stop me!?" Luffy was all serious, "We will. But I want to know..... did you kill Roger?" Ace and Zoro looked at Luffy, they had no idea that that question was going to be asked. Sengoku sighed, "Well as much as I despise my father for using such a tactic, I now can't say anything about it...... because I DID just use it on you did I not?" He was smiling evilly! (What a douche!)

Ace and Zoro were speechless, Luffy however was satisfied to hear the truth, "So, it was you............ YOU TOOK HIM FROM US!!!!!" Luffy ran at Sengoku. Sengoku pulled out a gun, Luffy stopped. "Hahahahaha, not so tough when I have a gun are you. Now, what do you say we all get off this shameful building before it explodes to hell and meet you dear friend Roger there eh?"

Zoro laughed at this. Sengoku was very confused at this, "What is so damn funny." Zoro stopped laughing slightly, "You think just because you have a gun you safe to say something like THAT." Sengoku was even more confused, "Say what??" Ace chuckled too, "You say Roger is in hell huh, and you said it in front of Luffy, you're about to find out who lives in hell in a sec." Sengoku's look of confusion turned into complete fear as he saw Luffy's face. "You bastard!!!!!!!!" Luffy ran again, Sengoku shot at him, the bullets hit nothing, Luffy kept coming.

Luffy tackled Sengoku and they BOTH went flying OFF the building. "LUUFFFYY!!!" Ace and Zoro ran to the edge of the roof. "What?" Luffy was barely hanging off the edge,....... Sengoku wasn't. "Damn Luffy, don't do stupid shit like that again." Zoro and Ace helped pull Luffy up, "So guys, I didn't mean to go off the ledge, hehehe." All three looked down at Sengoku,... or, what was left of him. "Damn....." Zoro continued to look down, "That was pretty climatic ending for a comedy wasn't it?" Ace and Luffy nodded, "Yeah,.... who writes this shit?" They headed to the roof door to go down stairs. Ace stopped momentarily, "Wait.." Luffy and Zoro looked back at him. "How are we going to explain this." Zoro and Luffy were afraid of that. "I'll go and turn myself in....... I tackled him off the roof after all." Luffy knew this wasn't going away, it was his fault. Zoro stopped him "No, I'll go, you have Nami and the baby to think about."

"I'll think about them in prison."

"........................ Don't say that."

"It'll be fine, besides, Vivi will need JUST AS MUCH attention." Luffy grinned and ran off down the stairs.

The look on Zoro's face was priceless, "......WHAT!?!?!"

Ace grinned too and patted Zoro, "Hahahaha! Congrates................... DAD! Hahahahaha!"

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Luffy went into the sound room on the 5th floor. He looked at the clock on the wall. 11:56. ("Tch.") he thought to himself, ("Only 3 days were left, damn it.") He turned on the mic and began his last speech in this station.

"Hello,......... I'm Monkey D. Luffy and as everyone outside the station can see and to those at home......... Sengoku, Head of the FCC,......... well......... is dead. It was an accident, but regardless, I have to be responsible for my actions and so................. as of now I AM SHUTTING DOWN SUCK IT RADIO. It would probably have lost in the end anyways, the fates simply are not ready for this such a freedom. Radio is the transmission of signals by modulation of electromagnetic waves with frequencies below those of visible light. Electromagnetic radiation travels by means of oscillating electromagnetic fields that pass through the air and the vacuum of space. Information is carried by systematically changing some property of the radiated waves, such as amplitude, frequency, or phase. When radio waves pass an electrical conductor, the oscillating fields induce an alternating current in the conductor. This can be detected and transformed into sound or other signals that carry information. ............. We use this to spread our words, thoughts, ideas, opinions, and every other fucking thing we can think of that we want heard, out to the world. So people know what we think, because we WANT them to hear it. It's been that simple since the radio became in public use 1906, on Christmas day. That's what 'Suck it' Radio is about, SINCE THE START. Nothing else."

Luffy turned everything off and walked out of the station into police custody.

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

1 year later

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

"Yo Yo Yo! This is your ALL DAY DJ- Scr-Scr-Scratchman Apoooooooooo! Here we are today celebratin the EXACT one year anniversary of the rise-fall-rise again birthday of SUCK IT RADIOOOO!!!!!!! For all you first time listeners and those who just love to hear the story again and again, let break down the time line for ya. After our home boy Luffy turned himself in for the 'untimely' demise of FCC man Sengoku, he was released just DAYS later after our favorite 56 year old Rieghly brushed up on his court skillz and brought forth to the court that the FCC, the whole damn company mind you, was responsible for the death of our legend Roger. The FCC decided to drop all charges on Luf and ruled out of court to keep the Roger thing quite, but we know what happened, talk about Luffy winning by a tie! Rieghly also managed to get the ol'station back and he and Luffy was made co-owners of Gold Radio renamed SUCK IT RADIOOOOOO! YEAH! However, with his true mission complete, Luffy retired from the Radio world after his CUUUTE little baby girl was born, I wanna give a shout out to my man Luffy for giving me this job, and to his lovely WIFE Nami, loved the wedding, and to sweeeeet baby Rachel named after Gol D. Roger. Everybody else in Luffy's crew is doing fine too. Zoro and Vi-viii have a blast with them triplets, hope to see everybody at their wedding next week. Sanji and Camie patch things up......... at Sengoku's funeral. Franky good, Usopp good, Ace and Robin livin together, it all be working out people so don't forget that happy endings are possible. And remember, freedom of speech, expression and just plain damn freedom is always needed in this world. No matter who says it's wrong.

And if you're not down with that, I got 2 words for ya-"

"SUCK IT BITCH!"

THE END

"Oh......... wait,........ that's 3 words." 


End file.
